


fire within

by lostinforest



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, M/M, Polski | Polish, fire is a metaphor, newtmas - Freeform, po polsku
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinforest/pseuds/lostinforest
Summary: Nie ugasisz wodą ognia, który płonie w tobie.





	fire within

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwszy Newtmas, więc gruba sprawa. Zachęcam do komentowania, buziaczki!

_Dla Pauliny_

 

_and nothing was burning,_

_nothing but I, as that hand of fire_

_touched my lips and scorched my tongue_

_and pulled my voice_

_into the ring of the dance_

 

\- Denise Levertov, _Caedmon_ (1960 – 1967)

 

 

Płomienie wiły się, niczym egzotyczne tancerki w zmysłowym tańcu, kusząc ponętnymi ruchami bioder i przywołując. _Podejdź bliżej, jeszcze bliżej, możesz patrzeć, ale nie dotykaj, bo się sparzysz._

Newt wpatrywał się w ognisko niewidzącym wzrokiem, z oczami zamglonymi od myśli kłębiących się w jego głowie, od obrzydliwego, ale mocnego trunku, który był specjałem Gally’ego, od ciepła i pozornego spokoju, który go otulał, złudnie i kpiąco. Polano przepaliło się w połowie i kaskada iskier wzniosła się do góry, tworząc imitację gwiazd na nocnym niebie, które wyglądało jak kartka zalana czarnym atramentem. Niepokojąco pusta nicość.

Usłyszał za sobą ciche stąpanie i nie zdążył nawet odwrócić głowy, gdy postać spowita w czarny, cienki koc osunęła się na trawę obok niego, wzdychając. Ciemne kosmyki opadały mu w nieładzie na czoło, kontrastując z jasną cerą, która przybrała odcień złota od światła padającego z ogniska. Para przejmująco ekspresyjnych, żywotnych oczu odnalazła jego. Dwa onyksy i tafla jeziora, poddające się sile przyciągania. Był jak noc, ale emanował światłem jaśniejszym niż sztucznie napędzane słońce, które za dnia oświetlało Strefę. Był nadzieją.

\- Celowo mnie unikasz, prawda?

Wzdrygnął się, gdy ciszę przerwał cichy, ale mocny głos pełen zarzutu.

_Tak._

\- Musiałem pomóc z mapami, nie jesteś pępkiem Strefy, Tommy, niektórzy tutaj naprawdę mają ważne obowiązki, a ty chyba nie potrzebujesz ciągłego trzymania za rękę, co? Mylisz mnie z niańką.

Thomas zmarszczył brwi, a na jego twarzy odmalowało się zranienie, które próbował ukryć, spuszczając wzrok. Newt zacisnął pięść w trawie, czując pod paznokciami wilgotną ziemię. Pociągnął zdrowy łyk z butelki i podał ją chłopakowi. Przyjął ją, nieufnie wąchając zawartość, i poszedł za jego przykładem. Nie spodziewał się prawdziwego szoku, który płyn wywołał w jego gardle. Przełknął z trudem, krztusząc się, i przetarł usta wierzchem dłoni. Newt zapatrzył się na jego intensywnie różowe wargi, nabrzmiałe i wilgotne, jakby nasmarowane ostrą papryczką. Wiedział, że sparzyłyby bardziej. Sama myśl wywoływała słodkie pieczenie, mrowienie w całym ciele. Pamiętał coś o zakazanym owocu i tragicznych konsekwencjach jego zasmakowania. Ale rzecz działa się w rajskim ogrodzie, a oni już byli w piekle. Nie mogli utracić niczego, bo wszystko zdążyli im zabrać. Wszystko… Może nie. Ponura satysfakcja. Jest coś jeszcze, czego nie można wyrwać siłą. Trzeba by było wyrwać serce.

\- Dupek – Thomas burknął, a Newt zaśmiał się, szturchając go w ramię.

\- Jeszcze mi podziękujesz, robię z ciebie mężczyznę.

Zaległa cisza. Oczekiwał rozbawienia, zirytowanego prychnięcia, ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło.

\- Boję się.

Nie musiał tłumaczyć. Wszyscy czuli strach. Obawiali się, że któregoś dnia nowa dostawa z potrzebnymi artykułami nie dotrze, że sztuczne słońce nie zaświeci, a Wrota się nie zamkną i z Labiryntu wypełzną najpotworniejsze istoty, skrzypiące od skomplikowanych mechanizmów i żądne krwi. Obawiali się, że zginą i nikt się nie dowie, nikt ich nie zapamięta, nikt nie zapłacze.

\- Ja też – wychrypiał. Głos go zawodził. – Ja też się boję, Tommy.

Thomas uniósł wzrok, zaskoczony.

\- Więc dlaczego próbujesz mnie od siebie odsunąć?

Newt poczuł ucisk w klatce.

\- Chcę, żebyś… Żebyś zrobił wszystko, by się wydostać z tego pieprzonego miejsca. Byś zrobił to bez oglądania się za siebie, gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja. Nie wierzę, że przysłali cię tu bez powodu. Pewnie chcą, żebyś się wykazał, coś udowodnił. I jeśli rzeczywiście czegoś od ciebie oczekują, i to zagwarantuje ci wolność… Musisz to zrobić. Nie potrzebujesz żadnego balastu, Tommy.

Chłopak przysunął się do niego gwałtownie, łapiąc za przód jego koszulki, która w kilku miejscach miała dziury i naddarcia. Materiał jęknął w proteście. Biła od niego czysta furia i ból.

\- Nie jesteś balastem, Newt, do cholery, jak możesz tak mówić?

Pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się smutno.

\- Nie rozumiesz, Tommy. Uczucia. Uczucia są balastem.

\- Ha! – Krzyknął, śmiejąc się bez cienia humoru. – Więc lepiej, gdybyśmy wszyscy żyli w beznamiętnym stuporze, godząc się na to, co nas spotkało, nie angażując się, nie czuć. Nie można nic nie czuć, Newt, to nie jest naturalne, ludzkie. Nie odetnę się od emocji, nie jestem cholernym rycerzem Jedi.  Dobrze wiesz, że nigdy nie byłbym w stanie cię tutaj zostawić, wolałbym…

\- Nie mów tego.

Thomas podniósł głos, zaciskając palce mocniej na tkaninie.

\- Wolałbym umrzeć, niż to zrobić, Newt. Nie możesz się ode mnie separować, udawać, że ta niewidzialna nić, która nas łączy nie istnieje. Troszczysz się o mnie tak samo mocno, jak ja troszczę się o ciebie. Wyjdziemy z tego razem, to jedyna opcja. Nie zabieraj mi tej wiary i siły, nie odwracaj się do mnie plecami.

Ujął w dłoń jego policzek, lekko, ich skóra z ledwością się stykała. To wystarczyło, by przejęły go płomienie. Kciuk musnął dolną wargę, która zapiekła, usta się rozchyliły, wypuszczając rozedrgany oddech. Dotąd nie wiedział, że wystarczy dotyk, by porazić zmysły i pobudzić je do życia. Wsuwając dłoń do ogniska jedynie by się sparzył. Gdy usta Thomasa nakryły jego, pochłonął go pożar. Pocałunek był jak rozżarzone węgle ocierające się w słodkiej dawce cierpienia o jego podniebienie. Spopielił język, spierzchnięte wargi. Przejęty ogniem, nie potrzebował wody. Och, jak pragnął, by obaj spłonęli, by zostały po nich jedynie zgliszcza. By wiatr poderwał te okruchy, frywolnie bawiąc się nimi, i zaniósł gdzieś daleko, do lepszego miejsca.

I tam odrodziliby się niczym Feniks.

 

\- fin -

 


End file.
